Never Ending Spiral
by vphunter
Summary: Past and present collide with the never ending cycle of reincarnation, not learning from past mistakes haunt the future that leads to self destruction. With time will knowledge of past sins, help stop the never ending cycle. KanameZero Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Title: Never Ending Spiral

Summary: Past and present collide with the never ending cycle of reincarnation, not learning from past mistakes haunt the future that leads to self destruction. With time will knowledge of past sins, help stop the never ending cycle.

A/n: Ok this is my very first VK story so please be kind I hope all the characters aren't too OOC. I hope you guys like it since I'm writing out of my comfort zone. Anyway enjoy:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight

Review please, reviews are need since this is my first Vampire Knight I need all the feedback I can get so that I don't destroy the characters by mistake.

Beta'd by Tiana Misoro. Thanks

_Past life_

_**Prologue part 1**_

"_Zero…Why are you crying?" The brunette asked his lover as he fed from his neck while rubbing comforting circles on his back in a lazy manner. The silver haired hunter retracted his sharp fangs for a moment, losing his resolve before biting down harder into the soft, pale neck of his pureblood lover. Kaname hissed at the abrupt pain and tilted his head more, bringing his hand up to hold Zero's head as he drank greedy portions of the sweet elixir the other was offering. Kaname's eyes started to focus loosely on the candles that aligned the walls as the only source of light before he no longer had the strength to stay awake. His arms fell to his sides limply with a small thump. Kaname was never one to deny Zero of his blood no matter how much it weakened him or left him vulnerable._

"_Zero..." The brunette whispered as he started to lose __consciousness__ and smelt the tears that left Zero's eyes. The silver haired hunter held him tighter and sank his fangs in deeper, allowing his bottom fangs to pierce the pureblood's flesh, almost ripping a good chunk of the skin._

_Zero's eyes that were once a deadly red and filled with predatory intent, changed back to the soft and warm lavender the brunette had grown to love after years of hatred. The once sworn enemies found common ground through a mutual love interest, which gradually evolved into an odd affair of three. For the love of Yuuki, Zero and Kaname put aside the bitter jealousy and pure hatred. Blood bonds that threatened one's sanity as scrutinized their soul's as one at least that is what Kaname felt. He always had anxieties when it came to his better half, especially with Zero. He was so unpredictable, and he could never figure out what the other was thinking which scared him._

"_What if Zero left me along side Yuuki?" Was always the question that plagued the other's thoughts. Even if Zero would say he loved him, Kaname always felt expendable; almost as if he was an outsider looking in. More now than ever with the distance Yuuki and Zero had placed between them. Granted the brunette had committed his fair share of sins more lately then before, but still, it wasn't enough, at least in his opinion, to alienate him as a whole. _

_Zero drank deeper as he felt Kaname's life slowly slip away. "Die already…" Was the last words the brunette heard from the other, and in a feeble attempt to move the other from his neck with the last of his strength, he tried to push the other off his lap. But, Zero only held him tighter and bit even deeper before he heard Yuuki's sweet voice in the background as she entered the room._

"_Zero you have to hurry." If Kaname had the strength to open his eyes in shock he would have._

"_So this is how it ends?" Were the brunette's final thoughts as he found sick comfort in the thought of dying in the arms of his lover after decades of isolation. He had finally found something to ease that loneliness, granted it was stolen due to his selfishness._

"_Kaname… I never loved you." The silver haired man said with venom, making sure the brunette died knowing he was hated. Truth was, Zero hated Kaname, and to appease the other he would feed into whatever lie it took to get close to the other. Buying his time and waiting for the perfect moment to finally end the pureblood's life._

"_Yuuki and I hate you… you miserable bastard." He growled out and bit down deeper, sucking the last of the other's sweet blood from his body._

_Kaname chuckled darkly at the words before mustering up the last of his strength to speak "Such cold words Zero… after all these years can you truly still hate me? Or is the fact that you and Yuuki learned to love me fright~" The brunette tried to finish but no longer had the strength to speak, slowly turning to dust in the other's arms._

_Zero slowly got up and brushed away the ashes that clung to his clothes, not sparing the pile of dust a second glace._

_TBCxxx_


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Past and present collide with the never ending cycle of reincarnation, not learning from past mistakes haunt the future that leads to self destruction. With time will knowledge of past sins, help stop the never ending cycle.

A/n: Thanks for all the reviews, with that said this is part 2 of 3 for the Prologue. I started at the end and I working my way forward so part 1 of the Prologue so if it's confusing it'll make since.

Reviews

Beta'd by Tiana Misoro. Thanks

* * *

_**Prologue part 2**_

_**Zero POV:**_

"_Zero… I love you." Kaname whispered in my ear while kissing my tears away; thrusting deeper, and I couldn't help but grab the silk sheets tighter while arching my back off the bed, allowing my chest to meet his pale upper body as the unwanted pleasure took hold of my body. He shifted and thrusted away from the part of my body that made sex with Kaname bearable; teasing my body while mixing pain with pleasure, and my senses began to combine both sensations until the pain started to outweigh the pleasure._

_Thrust harder..._

'_Kaname stop! It hurts you sadistic bastard!' I wanted to scream, but stopped myself by biting my hand hard, not letting go even after my hand started bleeding. With the scent of blood in the air, Kaname looked down at me, and his eyes turned red with a predatorial gleam, a smirk forming on his lips. "Nmmm…" A sound accidentally leaves my mouth when Kaname not too gently removes my hand from my mouth._

"_Zero… don't cover your mouth…" Kaname said as he licked my palm before sucking in a taunting manner. "I want to hear your voice…" he continued to murmur as his rough tongue lapped at my fingers all the while making sure to drink every drop of blood that I had spilled._

"_It hurts…" I mumbled, turning my head away. A dark chuckle rumbled low in his throat, and I knew what he wanted to hear; words of submission._

_Kaname loved to hear me beg, and he would make sure it hurt until I begged for him to make the pain go away… Sex between Kaname and I was never about love but domination. Kaname wanted me to submit in the most demeaning of ways._

_Thrust… Thump._

_He thrust even harder, no pleasure just pain.. 'thrust'.. more pain. 'Stop!' I wanted to yell as I felt my insides split. 'Thrust!'_

"_Please Kaname make the pain go away!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Kaname locked eyes with me and caressed my tear stained cheek while kissing my forehead. It was as if he was consoling a child...the smug bastard._

"_Good boy…" he whispered and shifted again. Here comes the self hatred along with the guilt and self loathing. I was once a proud hunter but no longer. Kaname took everything away from me and Yuuki, ripping us away from the life we built and turning us into leaches. Stripping us of our humanity, and I hated him with every ounce of my being for what he had done. My pride was slowly deteriorating, and Yuuki's innocence long gone._

"_Mmmm…" Another sound escaped my parted lips as Kaname picked up speed. White stars fogged my eyesight as my mind blanked, my body falling a slave to the pleasure. My entire body froze for just a fraction of a second before I was coming with a loud moan. A deep groan fell from Kaname's lips as he came, spilling his seed deep inside of me, and I frowned my face at the sensation of it filling me._

* * *

_**Normal POV:**_

_Kaname slowly pulled out of Zero and lay next to his lover. Wrapping his possessive arms around the other, he pulled him closer. Zero moved away from Kaname's chest and moved to the edge of the bed. With a low hiss, he slowly got up, a sharp pain jolting up his lower back. Kaname frowned at the other's actions, mad that his warmth was leaving._

"_Where are you going Zero?" Kaname asked, not bothering to cover up his amused tone. Kaname knew where the other was headed._

"_To check on Yuuki." Zero mumbled without sparing the brunette a second glance. As far as Zero was concerned, he was through with him._

"_Lay back down Zero…" Kaname commanded while rolling his eyes, annoyed that Zero was thinking about someone else during 'their quilt time.' Ignoring the other's order, Zero grabbed his pants. In slow steps, Zero lifted his legs up as he stepped into each pants leg. "Yuuki's a big girl Zero. She doesn't need to be checked on." The brunette smirked and slowly patted the empty space next to him, gesturing for the other to climb back in bed._

"_I'll come back. I just… feel more comfortable seeing her face before I sleep. " Zero sighed out. Zero didn't want to be around Kaname more than what he needed. Kaname frowned his face at the other and clenched his teeth, debating if he should let the other go before he sighed._

"_Fine… but come right back." Kaname lay back down on his back and looked up at his ceiling as he listened to the soft footsteps leave the bedroom._

_XXX_

* * *

_Zero walked down the narrow hall and stopped in front of Yuuki's room. Clenching his teeth at the quiet whimpers he heard behind the door, his chest tightened as his eyes narrowed. "I swear Yuuki, I'll get us away from that sick bastard." He said under his breath before turning back. Zero couldn't bring himself to open the door, and Yuuki smirked at the soft whispered promise from **her **__Sweet Zero__._

_Tbcxxxx_


End file.
